ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! The Movie
Scooby-Doo! The Movie is an upcoming 2011 animated movie to release in theaters based onto the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_Doo Scooby-Doo] long running franchise since 1969. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc.. Scooby-Doo: The Movie will be released on April 29, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. Animation begins in July 11, 2010. Plot Scooby-Doo! The Movie forces Scooby and the gang at the awards show, till monsters attack and steals the award and transforms it into a monster and takes over their hometown, as of their families, leaving them solving their biggest mystery yet to find out why. The monsters that causes to become alive, is the Control Pannel, where it have three key holes to turn it off. With Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are the only hopes to save Coolsville, they dropped out of school and traveled in the Mystery Machine to go on their journey to find three keys to shut down the Control Pannel and save Coolsville. Also, while Velma has a secret crush on Shaggy, he must make his decision between her and his best friend Scooby-Doo, but both were striked out with jealousy as he has fallen to May (Megan Fox), a cheerful and excited girl who always think of eating. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Megan Fox as MayMegan Fox voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. *Mariah Carey as JessicaMariah Carey voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Mike Myers as MichaelMike Myers voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. ;Monsters The film decided to reunited the monsters from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo Show, where they reappear from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed to make it more interesting."Scooby-Doo! The Movie": Old Monsters are Returning!". Retreived July 28, 2010. *'The Tar Monster' *'Caption Cutler's Ghost' *'The Skeleton Men' *'The Miner Forty-Niner' *'The Black Knight Ghost' *'The Zombie' *'The Pterodactyl Ghost' *'The 10,000 Volt Ghost' *'The Cotton Candy Glob' *'The Mummy' Production Development Hanna-Barbera plans to release a theatrical animated movie of the Scooby-Doo franchise, rather than releasing Scooby-Doo 3, the third installment of Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed with the original cast from the live action films returning.'Hanna-Barbera' Scooby-Doo theatrical animated movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc. Within it releasing in 3D and IMAX, it decided to make this film a much darker, edgier, loud and action packed animated movie to get those box office numbers running.Hanna-Barbera Productions: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie is Dark, Loud and Scary". Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. However, when Warner Bros. announced the film to be rated G, it thinks that it'll be too scary and loud for the young kids and todlers, where they decided to changed a G rating to PG.Warner Bros: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie's G Rating too scary for Todlers". Retrieved July 28, 2010. Therefore, Hanna-Barbera said that they want the todlers to see the film and decided to keep the G rating. Animation begins in summer 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie begins animated this summer. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. The main cast since What's New Scooby-Doo will reprise their roles. This also goes to the cast member who portrayed the Hex Girls since Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Trivia From Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monsters (2004) and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo (2007), Del appears, and is set to return for Scooby-Doo! The Movie, within the original voice actor is set to return. From Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) and What's New Scooby-Doo (2005), The Hex Girls appeared, and are set to return, with three original voices actress will reprise their roles. From Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), the original monsters from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo Show are set to return, within The Mummy from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? will also returns, who didn't appear in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. From Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated, one of the Mystery Inc.'s family members officially appeared, and are set to appear in the film. Marketing With Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare releasing on September 14, 2010 and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Water premiere on Cartoon Network this Fall, Scooby-Doo: The Movie will be released on April 29, 2011.Scooby-Doo animated movie arrives in theaters September 2, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. It will include in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters as well.Scooby-Doo: The Movie arriving in 3D theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. WB said the the film's trailer will be released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga%27Hoole Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole], which is also set to release in 3D and IMAX 3D on September 24, 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie trailer in front of Legend of Guardians. Wiki News. Retrivece July 12, 2010. Originally set for April 29 in the US, till it moved up to Earth Day 2011, within it's UK release set for April 29, which it may move up along with it as well, and so is many countries.Scooby-Doo! The Movie moves to Earth Day 2011 premiere. Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. As of July 24, 2010, a teaser poster for the movie was released. And also it recieded a G rating for all ages admitted. This is the first and official theatrical Scooby-Doo film that is rated G. Within both live-action theatrical films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_(film) Scooby-Doo] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_2:_Monsters_Unleashed Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed] were rated PG. Too scary for Todlers, it decided to changed it to a PG rating for scary scenes. But Hanna Barberta decided to keep the G rating for all ages admitted for the popularity. References External links *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Roten Tomatoes Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }}